


You Can't Be Too Loud in the Library!

by IcdKoffie



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Male Character, Chan, Creampie, Library Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shota, Shounen-ai, Smut, Table Sex, Yaoi, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: Luso returns home from Ivalice, and he finds out that Mr. Randell has been there too. But Mr. Randell had a different kind of adventure, and he shows Luso what he meant by that.





	You Can't Be Too Loud in the Library!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just randomly came into my head. Mewt's just so cute!

When Luso woke up from a nice, long nap, he found himself sitting at the table in the school library.

“I'm back!” He exclaimed. “How long have I been asleep?”

Mr. Randell walked in. “What's this! Were you sleeping? This is the library, not the dormitory!”

Luso jumped. “Mr. Randell!”

He stood above him. “Hello, Luso. Had a nice nap?”

I wasn't exactly sleeping, he thought. Just a few minutes ago, he was traveling in a strange world called Ivalice, and now he's back here. But would Mr. Randell believe him? He liked books a lot and seemed to have an active imagination.

“Mr. Randell, you gotta believe me!” He said. “I was in a place called Ivalice, where they had magick and monsters and everything! Honestly.”

He looked at him with a black expression.

Damn, he doesn't believe me, Luso thought.

“... I believe you.”

“Mr. Randell, I know-” he raised an eyebrow. “Whoa, what?”

“I said I believe you.”

His eyes widened. “Really?!”

“Yes.” Mr. Randell answered. “You see, I've been there too. A world of swords… and magick.”

No way… so Luso wasn't the only one who has been there? He wondered what kind of warrior Mr. Randell was. Probably a white mage or something wussy like that.

“Get outta here!” Luso yelled.

He laughed. “I'm serious. I was around your age at the time.”

“Man, that was like… a million years ago!” He snickered.

He poked Luso’s ear with a pencil. “Oh, come on! I'm not even thirty yet!”

He rubbed his ear. “I'm sorry.”

He sighed. “It's fine.” He grabbed a chair and sat next to him. “You won't believe this, but I was the prince when I was there.”

Mr. Randell was right; Luso didn't believe that for a second. This scrawny dude was the prince of Ivalice? Yeah, right!

“You're lying!” He pointed.

“I'm not. I was the one who recited the Gran Grimoire words, so Ivalice was created using my imagination.”

Now Luso was even more confused. The Gran Grimoire? Was it like the Grimoire of the Rift? And what did Mr. Randell mean by creating Ivalice from his imagination? Luso could've sworn that the Ivalice he just came from was real.

“...What're you talking about? The Ivalice I came from really existed.”

“Huh? That's weird…”

“Maybe there's two of them?” He shrugged.

He rubbed his chin. “That's plausible.”

If there were really multiple Ivalices, then Luso wanted to know about the one Mr. Randell went to.

“What was your Ivalice like?” Luso asked.

“Probably the same as yours. Pretty Viera women, Moogles, and so forth.”

Those bunny ladies were hot, Luso thought. “What did you do?”

His face turned beat red. “Nothing… appropriate…” he scratched the back of his head. 

Now Luso really had to know now! Mr. Goody Two Shoes Randell doing something “inappropriate”? That was too good to be true!

“ What did you do?” Luso teased.

Mr. Randell looked away. “I can't tell a kid…”

He couldn't tell him or else he'd get in trouble? Sweet! That made him even more curious. 

Luso placed a hand on Mr. Randell's shoulder. “I won't tell anyone. I swear!”

He looked at him. “Do I have your word?”

He nodded.

He took a deep sigh and got up to lock the door.

Man this is gonna be juicy, Luso thought. 

Mr. Randell sat back down and took another deep sigh. “I… lost my virginity there… “ he blushed.

Luso almost fell outta his chair. This dork actually got laid?! Wow, that was inappropriate alright! Luso thought Mr. Randell's secret was gonna be something like “I pulled a huge prank”.

Luso’s mouth was wide open.

He chuckled. “Did I shock you?”

He nodded slowly.

He chuckled again. “I might not look it, but I'm quite kinky.” He smirked. “My number must've been forty by the time I left. I did it with girls, boys, other races, everything.”

He got busy with over forty people?! Luso was in Ivalice for what seemed like months, and he didn't get any! Not even a kiss from Adelle! That wasn't fair, dammit!

“Bull shit!!” He exclaimed.

“You didn't fool around at all?”

He shook his head.

“So you're still a virgin, I take it?”

He nodded.

“That's too bad. Ivalice was the perfect place to do whatever you wanted sexually. It was for me, at least…”

He was so right! Luso was so obsessed with finding a way to get home, he forgot about what he could've done while he had to stay! He was alone with Adelle a lot, too…

Luso lipsmacked. “Wwwwhhhhyyyy?”

He cracked up. “Don't worry about it now, Luso. You'll have plenty of chances later.”

True, but he was still pissed. “That's easy for you to say!”

“Perhaps, but…” he looked at him and smiled. “What if I make it up to you?”

Hmm? What did he mean? Talk about his sex life in more detail?

“Sure, OK. I'd like to hear more your freaky adventures!”

“That's not what I meant, but… what if I told you that I lost my virginity to the queen?”

If he was the prince, and he got busy with the queen, then that meant…

“You did it with your mother?!” 

He smiled and nodded.

Luso started to sweat. What kinda mind did Mr. Randell have? “Sssshhhiiittt…”

“Are you that shocked? I did say I was kinky.”

“No one’s that kinky!”

“Maybe, but what happens in Ivalice stays in Ivalice. “

“You have a sick, twisted mind!”

He laughed. “I know! But if it makes you feel any better, she came on to me.”

“But wasn't Ivalice a product of your imagination?”

“Yes.”

“So wasn't that what you wanted?”

“Well, yeah.”

“So, basically you wanted to fuck your mother?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?!”

“My mother died when I was still very small so…” he shook his head. “But never mind. Um, when I said that I could make it up to you, I didn't mean to just tell you about my sexy times in Ivalice…”

Wait a minute, Mr. Randell wanted to have sex with him? Right here and now? 

“What're you getting at?” Luso asked.

He placed a hand below his chin and stroked it. “You're a pretty smart boy, Luso. You already know what I mean.”

Luso blushed and looked down at his pants. Turned out that he was hard. He wasn't gay or anything, but he had to admit that the forbidden aspect about all this was turning him on.

Mr. Randell noticed Luso’s erection too. “So, you want this as bad as I do…” he pinched it.

That was the first time anyone touched his dick.

“Do you want to do this?” He asked.

Well, yes? Probably? He wanted to get laid so badly right now, and Mr. Randell seemed to know what he was doing.

“Yeah.” 

“Are you sure?”

He's so considerate, Luso thought. “Yes, I'm sure.”

He grinned. “Wonderful. Hold on, let me get Vaseline from my desk.”

“What’cha need that for?” 

“Lubricant. For that cute little ass you have.” he winked.

Luso’s eyes widened. His ass? Shit, that might hurt!

“Don't worry, if you're gentle, it won't hurt too badly.” Mr. Randell said.

He sighed in relief.

“Do you… still wanna go through with this?”

He pulled down his pants as a way to say “yes”. He was worried about the pain, but Mr. Randell seemed to be a timid guy.

He smirked. “Eager, are we? Hold on.” He headed for his desk.

As he waited for Mr. Randell, Luso wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped it.

“Impatient, are we?” He asked when he returned. “Save some for me.”

Luso stopped and watched Mr. Randell take off his glasses and pants. He looked better without those dorky glasses, and his cock was already throbbing and pre-cumming.

This wasn't his first time seeing another guy’s dick; he and his classmates had to take showers after PE everyday. Even so, he couldn't help but blush.

“Nice cock,” Luso said on impulse.

Mr. Randell grabbed his and slowly ran his thumb around the head. “Yours too.”

Luso moaned to Mr. Randell’s touch. While Mr. Randell’s thumb was playing with the tip of his cock, his free hand was stroking his balls and the bottom of his shaft.

Yeah, Mr. Randell wasn't joking when he said he was a freak. Luso never touched his balls while he was masturbating. It felt really good though, and he was groaning to every move Mr. Randell made. 

“Oh yeah, Mr. Randell-”

“You can call me Mewt for now.”

That's his name?, Luso thought. “Oh, Mewt!” He shivered. “This feels so good!”

He was pumping him harder. “I know, but you know the rules here. You can't be too loud in the library.”

He shivered again. “You're making it too hard.”

Mewt pinched the tip of Luso’s dick and stepped back. “You're making me too hard as well. I can't take it…”

What did he have in mind now? “Wanna fuck now?”

He shook his head. “Not at the moment… but I'd like it if you’d suck me off.”

He stared at the pre-cum dripping down from his throbbing cock. “Sure.” he got on his knees and wrapped his lips around his dick.

Luso was just bobbing his head and trying to take all of Mewt into his mouth. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, but he imagined how he'd like to get head and he just rolled with it. Mewt grabbed a fistful of his hair and started to deepthroat him; Luso gagged and got off his dick.

Mewt let go of his hair. “Whoops, sorry! Just a force of habit.”

He coughed. “It's-” he cleared his throat. “OK. Next time, warn me, man!”

He laughed. “You're right. I apologize. Now, that wasn't too bad for your first time, but let me show you the proper way to suck a dick.”

He looked up and smiled. He was gonna get his dick sucked! Awesome!

“Hell yeah!” He lied on the table with his legs open.

*Ha ha ha, you're hilarious! Well, if that's how you want it… “ he took off his shirt and tie and licked the tip of his member.

Feeling his hot and wet tongue on Luso’s dick made him shiver.

Done with the teasing, Mewt wrapped his lips on the head of Luso’s cock and sucked on it. As he was giving it a good sucking, Luso ran his fingertips on his shaft. When Mewt was done tasting Luso’s head, his mouth took in half of his dick and he sucked on it.  
“Damn, Mewt… your mouth…” he moaned and was thrusting up his hot mouth.

Luso picked up the pace of his thrusting as Mewt was sucking him harder. Mewt stopped sucking him and started to lick up and down his shaft in a hurried pace.

His body was getting sweaty and his toes curled. “I'm going to…”

Mewt kept licking him and Luso soon came on his face.

“I'm sorry!” He said when he saw Mewt’s cum soaked face.

Mewt wiped it off and rubbed the soaked hand on Luso’s chest.

“W-what are you doing?”

Mewt smiled and licked and kissed his chest clean.

Luso was beyond shocked. What kinda freaky stuff did Mewt do in Ivalice? He definitely had to ask him later. Right now, feeling his hot tongue and soft lips on his sweaty, sensitive skin caused him to get hard again.

After coating Luso’s chest with spit, Mewt asked, “Are you ready for me?”

“Am I ready for you do what?”

He scooped up some Vaseline with his fingertip and rubbed it on Luso's butthole. “To put my cock in your virgin ass.”

He wasn't one to mince words, was he? To he honest, Luso was still kinda nervous, but how Mewt said “virgin ass” turned him on. He was so damn nasty!

“Oh!” Said Luso. “I'm ready, I think.”

“I'll put a finger in there first,” Mewt said.

He nodded.

Mewt shoved his coated finger into Luso's butthole and he winced in response.

“Was that too sudden?” Mewt asked. “I'm sorry.”

“You're fine.”

He wiggled his finger and swirled it around, stretching it. The pain was beginning to go down and Luso's body relaxed. 

“This feels good now.” He said.

“Excellent!” Mewt began to grind his finger up and down his walls.

Luso felt his body getting hotter and sweatier with every slow thrust. His cock was so hard that it started to hurt, and his breathing turned shallow.

“Mewt, please!” Luso yelled.

He looked up. “Hmm? I thought I said not to yell in the library.”

Ugh, he wasn't in the mood for his teasing right now! “Who cares? I'm ready!”

He picked up the pace of his grinding. “Ready for what?”

He knew what he was trying to do. “For your cock! Please!”

“Not so loud.” He pulled out and dipped his finger into the Vaseline jar. “But I'm glad you're ready.” He stuck his finger in Luso’s butthole again and wiggled it out.

Mewt levelled the head of his dick with Luso's hole and sank inside him. Luso gasped as Mewt was filling him up inch by inch. 

“God, I haven't been in a hole this tight in a long time…” he said as he was pushing in.

When he was fully in, he rested on top of him and buried his face in his neck. “How does it feel?” Newt whispered in his ear.

It felt like something big was stuck deep in his ass. “Good.”

“Tell me when you're ready.” He sucked on his neck.

Luso moaned and wrapped his legs around Mewt’s waist. “I think I'm ready.”

He gave his neck a sloppy kiss and took his time to pull out, leaving the head inside. Before sinking back down again, he teased his butthole with the head of his cock.

“Ooohhh…” he shifted his body.

Mewt took a deep breath and dived into Luso's butthole, faster this time. Luso cried out as he was being filled by Newt’s twitching dick for the second time. 

“Fuck me, please…” he begged.

Mewt listened to his pleas; he picked up the pace of his thrusting and Luso's body shook every time his balls banged against him. His sweat down poured on Luso's forehead and his dick throbbed faster. Luso never felt so much heat inside him before; it felt like he was gonna burst.

Luso's young body couldn't take it anymore; he yelled and came on Mewt’s stomach and his. After a few more quick, uneven thrusts, Mewt squirted his cum deep inside Luso's butthole. Once again, he screamed when he felt the hot semen fill him up.

They rested for a few minutes before Mewt pulled out of Luso.

“That...that was…” Luso started to say.

“Great?” Asked Mewt.

He sighed. “Yeah.. “

He rolled over and flicked his tongue on his stomach, licking up all the cum.

This guy loves eating cum, Luso thought.

After he was cleaned up, Mewt scooped up the cum off his own stomach and licked it off his fingers. Admittedly, it was a turn on to see someone so eager to lap up his cum. He wanted to lick Mewt too, but the thought of tasting his own cum grossed him out.

“You taste good.” Mewt said when he was done.

“I can see that.”

They laughed.

Mewt looked down. “Oh dear, look at the mess we made!”

Luso noticed that Mewt's cum was dripping down his butthole. “Yeah, you're right!”

Mewt stuck a finger in there and licked it. “We should clean this up.” He stuck it in again and licked it. “Help me, will you?”

I wonder if he likes licking asses too, Luso thought. “What do you mean by cleaning?” Luso smirked.

He gave his ass a light pat. “As much as I'd like to give your tight ass a tongue bath, I mean actual cleaning. It's getting late.”

Luso jumped. “Oh, shit! My aunt’s gonna fucking kill me!”

Mewt laughed. “Then we better get to it.”

He stretched and got off the table. “Speaking of which, do I still have to help you clean the whole library?”

He got up and pulled up his boxers. “No. I can do that myself. You need to get outta here.”

“Thanks!”

“Don't mention it.”

After they were done cleaning, Luso asked,

“What're you gonna do this summer? Can I visit you at your house?”

“Oh, I'll just be here. Sadly, my summer vacation ends early.” He chuckled. “And yes, of course! I'll write down my address.” He grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote it down. “Here.” He handed it to him. “Can you read that?”

“Yeah.” He stuffed it his pocket. “Bye, Mewt! I mean, uh, Mr. Randell.”

He smiled. “Bye, Luso. Have a nice summer!”

“You too!” He ran off.

The next weekend, he visited Mewt at his house. This time, he could be as loud as he damn well pleased.


End file.
